The Lie
by koukoutsi
Summary: Heracles breaks up with his girlfriend. How will he mend his broken heart? His roommate and best friend, Alfred, may have the solution *Giripan, slight Ameripan, USUK* AU and rated T just to be safe.
1. The Break Up

**Sorry for my bad English, this time it's worse than ever. Don't know what happened.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**** If I did Prussia would be mine and only mine hehe**

Alfred turned on his computer, opened the internet browser and typed the address of the website. The past few months when he got home he would go straight to his computer and chat with an interesting guy he met on a dating website. He was a very shy and introvert person, the opposite of himself and the type of guy he would never normally go for, but nevertheless he thought he was very interesting and was attracted to him. Also he was Asian and that was a plus because Alfred had a thing for everything exotic (here I should mention that Alfred is American).

A couple of minutes passed before the user "otaku45" signed in and when he saw him online he immediately sent him a private message.

**otaku45**: hello

**I_am_a_hero**: hey dude, how r u?

**otaku45**: I'm very well, thanks for asking. :) :) :)

**otaku45**: How about you?

**I_am_a_hero**: I'm great I had a good time today

**otaku45**: I'm glad to hear you're ok. Listen I've been thinking

**I_am_a_hero**: ah yeah? Tell me tell me

**otaku45**: Do you wanna meet?

At that moment he heard the front door open and then close. His roommate stormed into the room and fell on his bed, covered his eyes and started crying. What the hell? What was this big guy crying for? "Anyway, it's not my business" he thought and started replying to the last message.

Then he felt a nudge and meet the tearful eyes of his roommate. "Hey I'm crying here. How about you show some interest and support to your best friend?" he complained. Alfred stopped typing and turned to face his roommate and friend, Heracles. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Ok, I'm all ears tell me what happened". Heracles sobbed a bit more and then answered, "Elisaveta broke up with me" he said sorrowfully. God, not that again! They were always breaking and then making up again. He patted his head and signed once more.

"You know she doesn't really mean it and tomorrow you guys will make up again" he said and then he added, "Look, Heracles, I'm in the middle of something. Can we talk about it later?" With that Heracles got pissed off, punched Alfred on the shoulder and stormed out of the room. Alfred sighed and turned his attention back to the screen of his computer. He had received few messages while he was talking to his friend.

**otaku45**: are you there?

**otaku45**: …

**otaku45**: are you busy?

**otaku45**: it's ok if you don't want to meet

**otaku45**: I guess you are busy

He started typing again, Heracles' problems could wait. After all this thing had already happened countless times and again this time they had probably argued over a trivial matter. They would make up soon.

**I_am_a_hero**: sorry my friend just broke up and I had to console him

**otaku45**: oh I'm sorry for your friend. We can talk another time

**I_am_a_hero**: thanks, you don't know how he can be. He'll probably be sulking somewhere.

**otaku45**: yes go to your friend

**I_am_a_hero**: yeah but before I go I would like to answer to your question

**I_am_a_hero**: I'd like to meet you too

**otaku45**: really?

**I_am_a_hero**: yeah how about we meet next Friday?

**otaku45**: Friday sounds fine, I'm free

**I_am_a_hero**: ok then I'll text you the time and place tomorrow

**I_am_a_hero**: but how will I recognize you?

**otaku45**: good question

**otaku45**: then I will be wearing a t-shirt saying "I love New York"

**I_am_a_hero**: haha an Asian guy wearing that shirt. Hard to miss!

**otaku45**: hahaha

**I_am_a_hero**: ok see you on Friday bye

**otaku45**: bye

Alfred logged off and shut down his computer. He headed to the living room and saw his friend lying on the couch, sulking. He approached him and sat on the floor. He put his arms on the couched and faced his friend. He studied it for a couple of minutes and then spoke.

"Hey buddy", he said but Heracles didn't even flinch and completely ignored him. "Hey buddy" he tried one more time and then Heracles moved.

"What do you want?" he replied sharply and looked at him angrily. Alfred couldn't argue on that, he behaved like a jerk it's only normal that Heracles would be angry. He patted his head and tried to soothe him.

"You're right to be angry, I was such a jerk but you know that you and Elisaveta always argue and break up. You'll see that tomorrow everything will be fine again" he tried to console him. Heracles shook his head and started sobbing again. Oh God it was the first time to see Heracles crying. He was such a calm person and nothing could shake him.

"This time is different" Heracles continued, "she said she met a Roderich guy at her piano class and that's why she's breaking up with me. You know I was very serious about her".

"So this time things are serious. You guys are breaking up for good". Heracles nodded and sniffed. Alfred offered him a tissue and Heracles wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

Alfred felt bad about his friend. He knew that Heracles really loved his girlfriend and was serious about her. He cared about his friend and didn't want to see him cry like this. Heracles was Greek but he moved in America five years ago, after his mother died, to live with a relative. He had met him two years ago in university and caught Alfred's attention when an incident happened in class. One day during the lecture, he caused a commotion in class when he started snoring. The professor was fuming, the fellow students were laughing and in short it was pretty crazy. Someone tried to wake him up but he wouldn't flinch so the lesson ended earlier. When he finally woke up, only Alfred was in the class. He explained what happened and offered him his notes. After that they became very good friends and three months later he moved into Alfred's apartment and since then they had been living together. Heracles was very quiet person but he loved cats so he'd always see cats roaming around the apartment. He would bring home any stray cat he would see. Eventually there were twenty cats making a mess and pooping all over the apartment, so Alfred allowed him to keep only two of them. Speaking of cats he hadn't seen any of them today which was very strange.

"Heracles, where are your cats?" he inquired raising his eyebrow. His friend burst into tears once again and muttered, "Elisaveta has them and won't give them back. She said that Roderich's roommate and her nemesis, Gilbert, has a bird and also is allergic to cats so she needs them around just to annoy him".

So that's why he's crying! Elisaveta took his cats. Well he would go tomorrow and talk to her. She broke Heracles' heart so the least she could do was give his cats back.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her tomorrow and take your cats back" he said and Heracles smiled a little. "Really you'd that for me?" he beamed and hugged his friend. Oh boy he couldn't deny him anything, well almost anything he would never allow to turn his house into a refugee for stray cats. He hugged him back and then an idea hit him. Yeah this could work out. He smirked and started to make plans in his mind.

**So that's the first chapter. I don't know how many more chapters I'll write, maybe one or two we'll see. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Alfred's Meddling

The next day Alfred woke up only to find Heracles being awake and staring at the wall. He was very surprised because Heracles normally wasn't up before noon and it was still seven o' clock. Then things were very serious, if Heracles couldn't sleep. He approached his friend's bed and gave him a nudge, Heracles didn't move immediately so he had to try once again. On the second time Heracles turned his gaze at him and Alfred realized that his friend was in a pretty bad shape. He was in a daze, his eyes red and swollen. His heart sunk seeing his friend like this. Well he wasn't the soul of the party like him but he was never that depressed and of course he was NEVER awake before noon.

Alfred placed his hand on Heracles' shoulder and asked, "Are you ok?". He looked at him puzzled like he hadn't understood what Alfred told him, he thought a little and then he told him that he was ok.

"Then is this wall that interesting?" he said smiling a little. Heracles was confused once again. "What do you mean?" he inquired. Alfred's smile was wider now, "well you've been staring at that wall for quite a while, so I thought it must be interesting".

Then Heracles smiled as well. He was lucky to have a friend like Alfred; he always managed to make him smile and shared every trouble of his. Yeah, he was kinda goofy and naïve some times, but when his friends were in a bind he'd always face their problems with seriousness. That was Alfred and he was proud to call him friend.

Heracles kept smiling and went along with his joke, "Yeah it's pretty interesting. Come take a look". Suddenly his face became serious and reassured him, "Don't worry I'll survive. I just need my cats and some time to heal my wounds". Then Alfred pulled him out of bed and dragged him to the bathroom. "Go wash yourself and we will go take your cats back".

Heracles entered the bathroom and closed the door, while Alfred started to get dressed. Oh Dear Lord, this guy! He thought he got rid of these two little monsters, but Heracles really couldn't live without his cats. Instead of seeing Heracles moping, he'd rather have those evil cats in his apartment.

Half an hour later, Heracles came to the room refreshed. His eyes were still a little swollen but he indeed looked a lot better. Alfred smiled and said to him, "Let's go show that witch that we don't give a damn about her and rescue your cats from her evil claws". The Greek lightened up and started getting ready.

About an hour later they were at Elisaveta's apartment but her creepy roommate Natalia told them that she was at her new boyfriend's place. She handed a piece of paper to Heracles and closed the door on their faces. The two boys could hear her screaming "Brother, you'll be mine eventually". They looked at one another and run for it.

"What's her problem?" Alfred said. "She's so creepy" and Heracles agreed. They stopped to catch their breath and headed to that Roderich's place. It wasn't very far away so a few minutes later they were there. Heracles stretched his arm to press the doorbell but he hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Elisaveta after all that happened and especially he didn't want to meet her new boyfriend. It was too much for him. But before he tried to stop him, Alfred rang the doorbell. Moments later a bespectacle guy opened the door. He had brown hair with a wild strand and a mole close to his mouth. The guy who was in front of them was extremely handsome.

Roderich looked at them inquisitively and asked who they were and what did they want in his house. Heracles gulped and tried to reply but his voice wouldn't come out, so Alfred took on the duty to explain how things were.

"We're looking for Elisaveta, her roommate told us she was there. Could you please ask her to come?" he explained calmly. Roderich glanced at them suspiciously but eventually he gave in. He told them to wait and he disappeared inside the house. A few moments later he appeared again with Elisaveta by his side this time. She looked surprised when she saw them. She avoided Heracles' eyes and asked them what they were doing there.

"I came to take my cats" Heracles whispered. Despite his hurt he looked her into the eyes with determination. Elisaveta returned his sharp look and sighed. "You know, it was your suggestion to let me keep them", she retorted. Heracles nodded firmly and replied, "But I never said that you could keep them forever. I only wanted to give Alfred a break."

Alfred gasped and turned to look at his friend. What was he saying? "Why would you do that for me?" he stammered.

"I know you don't like my cats, that's why I wanted to give you a break as a thank you for letting me keep them". Alfred was at a loss, he had no idea his friend felt that way. Was he that obvious? He rested his hand on the other's shoulder and squeezed it a little. "I never meant to make you feel that way. It's not that I don't like your cats, it's just… never mind, let's take your cats and get outta here".

"You heard him" he turned to face Elisaveta and Roderich. "Give _our _cats back" he demanded with a loud voice. Elisaveta hesitated a little and then laughed and raised her hands resigning. "I give up, you can have your cats", she disappeared in the apartment and returned with two little cats in her arms. The one was pure white with light brown paws and ears and the other grey with black stripes. Heracles' face brightened at the sight of his two little cute babies and rushed to take them into his arms.

Elisaveta gave them to him and glanced away. Heracles took them and thanked her for having them returned. She just nodded and got into the apartment leaving them alone. Roderich excused himself and followed Elisaveta back in the house.

He went to the living room where Elisaveta was and approached her. "What I don't understand is why you kept them, you don't even like cats", he asked. Elisaveta shrugged and answered, "He always cared about his cats more than he cared about me; I guess I just wanted to hurt him a little". A tear escaped her eyes and found its way to her beautiful face. Roderich put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Heracles wasn't the only one hurting, she was hurt as well and he had to heal her heart somehow.

"Arrgghh", Elisaveta shouted and broke free from Roderich's embrace. "I need to vent my anger on someone", she stormed out of the living room screaming, "Gilbert, where are you?". Roderich chuckled and thanked God that Gilbert was out of town for a couple of days and hoped that she would calm down before he returned.

Back at Alfred's place, Heracles was sleeping in his bed hugging his cats and Alfred was looking at him content. One problem solved and one more to go.

**Here's the second installment of the story. I know there's no much of a plot and this chapter seems kind of pointless and boring but it was something I wanted to write. I wanted to show why Elisaveta broke up with Heracles as I didn't want to put the blame for the break up entirely on her. Also I wanted to show the bond between the two guys.**

**The story didn't go exactly as I had planned from the beginning, to be accurate it went on a different direction as in my original planning Alfred was such a jerk, but how can I make cute Alfred behave badly? So there you have a more serious and mature version of Alfred, hope you like him. Xp**

**See you soon!**


	3. The Lie

The next day Heracles woke up around noon like he usually did, feeling quite refreshed. He opened his eyes and grinned when he saw his two precious kitties sleeping curled up on his chest. He tried to carefully pick them up and place them on the bed, but despite his gentle touch they woke up, meowed cheerfully and licked their master's face, happy to see him again. Heracles played with them and petted them for quite a while, content to have them back with him but it was time for breakfast (it was actually lunch time) so he had to get out of bed and feed his darlings and probably make something for himself to eat.

He took his time in the bathroom freshening up before heading to the kitchen. There, his two hungry kitties were waiting impatiently for him to come and bring them food. He smiled and rushed to please them and soon enough they were enjoying large portions of cat food. He opened the fridge and the only things he found inside were about a dozen hamburgers and a note with Alfred's messy handwriting saying "For you. Eat them!". He sighed and wondered why his idiotic friend liked hamburgers so much. He took out three of them, because he was a big guy and had quite an appetite, and started eating really slow, for he always enjoyed taking his time doing things; a habit that other people found annoying and they used to say he was lazy. He wasn't lazy really; he just liked to enjoy each and every thing to the fullest and he also would like to live for many more years and not get a stomach ulcer in the near future because of stress. That was his philosophy and only Alfred seemed to understand him.

Speaking of Alfred he hadn't seen him around since he woke up. Perhaps he would be somewhere hanging out with Matt or Arthur. No, scrap that… he would be somewhere hanging out with Matt because Alfred and Arthur had broken up half a year ago. Arthur was an eccentric English guy that Heracles didn't really like. Well he wasn't exactly a bad guy or anything but he was a lousy drinker and every time he would drink so much causing trouble for everyone and especially for Heracles. He also used to force him and Alfred to eat the food he cooked and later they would both end up with stomach ache… that terrible were his cooking skills. But what bothered Heracles the most were this guy's bushes… ahem… eyebrows. He actually didn't know why but he would get annoyed every time he saw his eyebrows. However, despite his bad attitude and temper, Alfred really cared for this guy. Perhaps he knew a side of him that the rest didn't know.

Matt on the other hand was Alfred's cousin. He was a quiet and timid boy who, for some unknown reason, remained invisible. You could never tell if he was near or not until he spoke up. Heracles liked that boy, they didn't exactly have many things in common or same interests but he gave off a good feeling when you were with him. Alfred also liked him so he probably was with him at the moment and that meant he had some time alone to relax and do some thinking. He appreciated the things Alfred did for him but it felt good being alone once in a while.

He finished his lunch and headed to the living room to take a short nap. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, and then he felt a piece of paper crumple under the weight of his body. He sat up and took the note that was left on the couch. He started reading and his face turned pale.

"_Hey buddy_

_I'm going for a week. A French guy is getting dangerously close to Arthur, I can't stand back doing nothing so I'm gonna get things straight and get back with that stubborn British._

_There's a favor I want to ask of you though. I arranged to meet today an Asian guy I met on the internet and you will go in my stead, thanks. The appointment is at 17.00 at the park near our place and he will be wearing a shirt saying 'I love New York' or something. Oh I forgot to mention that he'll be staying at our apartment for a week._

_Anyways good luck!"_

Heracles finished reading the note and crumpled it in his fist. "_Ανάθεμα _[1]! That idiot jerk did it again!" he cursed and tossed the crumpled paper on the floor. How could he possibly think that he could go meet a guy he didn't even know? He immediately dialed Alfred's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. Alfred picked up after a few seconds and he was greeted with a stupidly cheerful "who is it?". Heracles got even more irritated and started yelling.

"What are you up to, _βλαμμένε_ [2]?" he yelled and Alfred had to take the phone away from his ear and rub it a little. He cackled and answered with a playful voice clearly showing that he was really enjoying it.

"Wow thanks so much for your loving words, I love you too buddy." He had known him long enough to understand when Heracles was cursing him and he did so pretty often.

"I suppose you have found my little note" he continued in the same tone, still laughing. Heracles was getting more and more upset with each word and exploded, "Are you serious? How can you even think of dumping your responsibilities on me? Call him right now and cancel the appointment cause there is no way I'm going to meet him" he screamed and hung up.

That bastard really annoyed him. He knew perfectly well what he was going through so why couldn't he leave him be? When he thought he finally had some time for himself to relax and unwind, something like that happened. He snorted angrily and jumped on the couch hugging the pillow. He would take a nap for the time being.

The ringing of his cellphone interrupted him and he tried to ignore it. After a couple of calls that Heracles completely ignored Alfred finally gave up, or so he thought cause moments later he received a message. Heracles sat up and took the phone in his hands. _"I'm not going to cancel"_ was Alfred's message.

"_Να __πάρει __η __ευχή_ [3]" he cursed once again and tossed his phone, "what am I going to do now?" Heracles was in turmoil. What was the best thing to do? Should he let him there waiting or go meet him? It would probably be bad to let him there alone waiting and never show up, wouldn't it? But that was Alfred's problem and not Heracles'. Heracles was thinking and thinking for hours until he noticed that it was already past five. He was late, if he wanted to go he should start moving soon.

* * *

><p>A dark haired guy was waiting patiently sitting on the bench; he was looking at his watch from time to time. The person he was meeting was nowhere to be seen, perhaps he didn't want to me him? He was about to meet a guy he met on the internet and the truth is that it was his idea to meet in person. He really liked him and insisted on meeting him. Was it a bad idea after all and that person didn't want to meet him? He would wait a little bit more and then he would leave.<p>

Then he saw someone looking around and searching for someone. He was a strange, handsome young man with brown hair and a curly strand sticking out on the top of his head. But that wasn't all, he was carrying two kitties, one on his left shoulder and one in his arms, while a pack of cats was following him behind. It was a really amusing sight and he silently prayed that this man were his date.

* * *

><p>Heracles was 30 minutes late and hoped that his date, no Alfred's date was still there. He would clear up the misunderstanding and everything would be alright. He looked around trying to locate the Asian guy Alfred told him about and he finally spotted him sitting on a bench. He approached awkwardly and sat next to him. He petted his cats and kept silent for a few moments. The guy next to him was stealing glances at him, so he cleared him voice and started talking.<p>

"Are you the Asian guy from the internet?" he asked feeling really stupid. The guy next to him turned and looked at him in the eyes. He had pitch black hair and brown eyes, he looked really cute and Heracles felt relieved that it wasn't some weirdo, at least he didn't look like one.

"Are you I_am_a_hero?" he asked with expectation in his eyes. He really was very cute. But Heracles didn't understand what he was talking about. "I am a what?" he asked looking very confused. The other guy rolled his eyes, "Wasn't that your username?". Heracles kept silent for a moment to think out what he just had heard and finally laughed out loud. "Yeah, yeah I'm him" he said still laughing, only Alfred could pick such a ridiculous username.

The Asian guy was puzzled and looked at him from head to toe. Heracles noticed his gaze and asked if something was wrong. He blushed and said, "I just think you look different from what I was expecting, that is all". When he heard that, Heracles remembered that Alfred was supposed to come meet him and bit his lower lip. "Are you disappointed" he asked, cursing at the same time himself for saying that. He came here to clear up the misunderstanding but instead he was going along with it. "Not really, but I thought you were blond" the Asian answered.

Heracles thought for a moment, "I was but I recently dyed my hair back to its natural color" he smiled, "it didn't look good on me". The other man laughed and agreed that he would look terrible with blond hair.

"You would be staying at my place for a few days, right?" Heracles finally got to the point. The other man blushed and clutched the small sack he was holding, "if it's not too much trouble for you". "Then let's head back to my place" he said and took the other guy's hand in his to help him stand. "What should I call you? I'm Heracles by the way". The other man blushed again and answered with a low voice, "I am Kiku, nice to meet you" and gave a deep bow.

[1] ανάθεμα [anathema]: damn

[2] βλαμμένε [vlamene]: weirdo, nitwit, someone with problem in his head, stupid etc. Just for the record it's in vocative case, in nominative is βλαμμένος [vlamenos] for male, βλαμμένη [vlameni] for female and βλαμμένο [vlameno] for neuter.

[3] να πάρει η ευχή [na pari i efchi]: damn it, crap, shit, shoot, f**k and other of this kind, but actually it's milder than the English words I mentioned. I tried to write curses that are not as bad and offensive. I don't really use them but oh well.

**That was the 3****rd**** chapter that took me so long to write. So here Alfred didn't really want to meet Kiku and he left Heracles to deal with the situation. He also thought that this would distract Heracles from thinking unpleasant things and perhaps cheer him up. Will that really happen or Kiku's arrival will trouble Heracles more? We'll know that in the next chapter.**


	4. With Kiku

Kiku took the tanned and strong hand, that was extended towards him, into his, blushing furiously at the same time. The taller man was observing him carefully and thought once again how cute he looked when he was blushing.

"Come, I'll carry the bag for you" he offered noticing that the frail man was unsteady. He tried to take the bag from his hands, but Kiku denied saying that he couldn't possibly let him do something like that. They spent about two minutes arguing over who would carry the bag and finally Kiku chuckled and gave in. "You're quite the gentleman, aren't you?" he smiled and handed him the bag. Heracles couldn't help but laugh, "Am I? I didn't know that. My ex used to say that I'm an insensitive pig." He immediately regretted his words and clutched the bag in his hand nervously. Kiku sensed his nervousness and decided not to pursue the matter farther but truth be told he was dying to know, his internet friend had never talked to him about his ex lovers.

"So Kiku, where are you from again?" Heracles tried to change the subject. He knew nothing about this man and reminded himself to call Alfred and get some information on him as soon as possible, so that he wouldn't screw up and expose himself. He still couldn't believe that he was going along with Alfred's whims. Heracles didn't like lies and now he was lying so shamelessly and honestly he didn't feel bad at all, that was so unlike him.

"I'm from Boston" Kiku's answer interrupted his thoughts. "Did you forget?" he looked at him in disbelief. Heracles obviously panicking tried to explain, "Hemmm… err… you see… many things happened lately and… my mind's all over the place." Kiku seemed to be satisfied with his explanation and nodded. "I remember you told me that your best friend had a bad break up and you had to console him" Heracles stiffened when he heard this. Had Alfred really talked with that stranger about his personal affairs? He had to have a talk with his friend about this. He cleared his voice and tried to reply as calmly as he could, "Yeah, though I'm sure it's nothing that time can't heal but let's not talk about this." Just thinking about Eliza made his heart ache so much and that was the last thing he needed at that moment. He really loved that woman, he had dreamed of a future with her but that was just dreams that would never come true.

They walked silently side by side until they reached Alfred's and Heracles' apartment. Heracles placed Kiku's bag on the floor and got his keys trying to find the right one and open the door. He opened and let Kiku in while he was trying to shoo the stray cats that had followed him home. "I can't take you with me my little ones, Alfred doesn't like cats" he said frowning. He let in his two cats and disappeared in his apartment but shortly after he appeared again carrying a bowl full with cat food. He just couldn't let these little and cute creatures there starving.

He went back inside and found Kiku examining the house. He had a small smile curved on his lips, apparently he liked what he was seeing. The apartment wasn't very big, with a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms but it was neat and gave you a warm feeling. Yeah, Kiku liked it.

"Well… that's it, let me show you your room" he said and showed the way to Alfred's room, but when they got there he saw a sign attached on the door, saying "KEEP OUT, use your own room instead". Heracles was left there speechless, he looked at Kiku nervously who was now staring at him. "Wait a moment, I'll be right back" he said and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

He dialed Alfred's number. What was that bastard thinking? Alfred picked up almost immediately. "What up, dude?" he said joyfully. "Have you two met already?" Heracles tried to remain calm and said whispering so that Kiku couldn't hear him. "What the fuck, man? What's that all about, _μαλάκα_? [1]"

"What are you talking about?" Alfred was feigning ignorance. Heracles took a deep breath, "I'm talking about that sign!" he said loudly but he immediately lowered his voice. "What is it about?" He heard Alfred chuckling at the other end of the line. Heracles would kill him next time he saw him, that was for sure. "Oh, about that... I just don't want people snooping around my room, that's all"

Did he really hear this? He didn't want people snooping around his room? But Kiku was HIS guest and it was obvious that he would be staying at Alfred's room. "And what am I supposed to do now? Where is he gonna sleep?" Heracles asked. Alfred laughed once again and said calmly like it was the most obvious thing in the word, "In your room, of course!" Heracles almost dropped the phone. "My room?" he yelled again and looked at the door, afraid that Kiku had heard him. When he was sure that no one was there he continued, "Are you serious? I have only one bed and it's single, for crying out loud!" Alfred was so stupid; he'd have a talk with him when everything was over.

"I'm aware of this… anyway have a good time" he said and hung up. Heracles clutched his cell phone staring at it. Yeah, he would definitely kill that bastard. He put on a fake smile and went back to where Kiku was. He decided that Kiku would stay in Alfred's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Heracles hit his fist on the door frustrated. Kiku was at a loss, he couldn't understand what was going on. "Is there something wrong?" he finally asked. Heracles put on that fake smile of his and answered "No, everything's alright. You're going to sleep with me in my room, if that's okay with you." Kiku sleeping with Heracles in the same room! Kiku blushed at the thought. It was more than he hoped for.

"Oh well, let's go" he said and grabbed Kiku's bag. He led the way to his bedroom and dropped the bag on the floor. He opened his closet and took out a new set of sheets and an extra pillow and left them on the bed. "You're taking the bed, I'm taking the floor, okay?" Kiku wasn't really comfortable with the situation, he hated to be a bother on other people and obviously Heracles thought of him as a bother. He bowed and started apologizing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I'm staying at a hotel after all." He took his bag and turned to go, but Heracles stopped him. "You're not a bother at all, it's just that a lot of things happened. It's really not about you, I want you here" he smiled and touched his cheek softly. Kiku turned to a deep red color, that person got his heart racing.

Suddenly Heracles withdrew and cleared his voice. "Let's… let's change the sheets and then we'll have something to eat? How does that sound?" Kiku smiled at him and helped him set the bed ready. He really didn't like the thought that he'd take Heracles' bed but he didn't want to sleep on the floor either. Well it was still early, they would talk about it when night came.

"Ok done" Heracles snapped him out of his thoughts. "Let's go eat something then" he headed to the kitchen and Kiku followed suit. When Kiku got in the kitchen, Heracles was already there examining the contents of the fridge. "I'm afraid I only have hamburgers" he said thoughtfully. Kiku laughed at that and Heracles wondered if he said something funny. "Yeah, I think you told me you love eating hamburgers" he said laughing loudly. Heracles liked his melodic laughter and unintentionally he laughed as well.

"Don't worry, hamburger sounds fine" Kiku finally said wiping away his tears, that much he had laughed. Heracles took out of the fridge the platter with the hamburgers and placed it on the table. He fed his lovely kittens and sat down to have dinner with his guest. They had a good time chatting, laughing and eating and when they were done they moved to the living room and talked about their lives.

Heracles told Kiku about his life with his mother in Greece. How happy he was and what a wonderful woman his mother was. They were living in Athens in a small apartment, they weren't really well-off but they lived everyday together in happiness. Heracles had never met his father, he died when he was still in his mother's womb but he never felt his absence.

His mother died when he was 7 and after that he moved to Chicago to live with some distant relatives. His new family was really kind to him, they adopted him, they raised him with love and provided for him. However, they couldn't fill the emptiness in Heracles heart that the death of his mother had left. So when he finished high school he chose to move to New York and study there. Of course he got in touch with his family regularly and he often went back home to see them, but he still wanted to live alone. That changed when he met Alfred. Heracles was really unsociable, he didn't like associating with other people, but Alfred somehow managed to storm into his life and bring it upside down, in a good way. He was the first and only friend he had and he was really thankful to him.

Kiku was also an orphan. He never met his parents and grew up in the orphanage. He was adopted by a kind Chinese family when he was ten years old. The family had already had a child, a boy named Yao. Yao was two years older than Kiku but they quickly created a special bond, they felt like they were real brothers. But all this changed when his foster parents found out he liked boys. Kiku was afraid that they would look down on him so he decided to drop out of high school and leave home. He enrolled in an art school and at nights he was working so he could pay his tuition fees. He had never returned to his home since then. He had really missed them but he was afraid that they wouldn't love him anymore.

They were talking till late at night and when they realized what time it was they decided to call it a night and go to bed. Heracles took his time in the bathroom leaving time for Kiku to change into his pajamas. When he returned to his room, Kiku was sitting, nervous at the side of the bed. Heracles took off his t-shirt and jeans and stayed with the boxers. Kiku watched him take a blanket out of the closet and set it on the floor. He really felt bad about the situation, he didn't want to take his bed and let him there on the cold floor so he hesitantly spoke up. "Hemm… Heracles." Heracles looked at him questioning. "Yes, what's up?"

Kiku was playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. "You know… I think I should sleep on the floor." Heracles laughed it off and said that he didn't mind and that he could fall asleep anywhere. Still, Kiku didn't think it was right, "You can sleep here" he said, beet red, patting the mattress. Heracles didn't really understand. "You want me to sleep with you?" he asked confused. Kiku blushed even more and nodded, "I don't really mind and I don't feel well seeing you on the floor." Heracles smiled and got up, "Fine by me, a bed's always better than the floor" and he climbed into bed laying right next to Kiku.

The single bed was too small for the two of them so Kiku had to become one with the wall. Heracles was sticking close to him and that set his heart racing. After a while Heracles asked him to turn around and face the wall and Kiku complied. Then he slipped his arm around Kiku's waist and brought him close, "This way I won't fall off the bed and you won't have to stick to the wall and be uncomfortable." Kiku smiled slightly and blushed once again thanking God at the same time that Heracles couldn't see his face. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the taller man's arms. Heracles sighed contently and thought how warm Kiku's body was and how good he smelled and before long his mind started to drift off.

[1] μαλάκα=jerk

* * *

><p><strong>That's the forth chapter of the story, it took me a while but I think I wrote a fairly long one. I'm planning to end the story with three more chapters but I'll see how it goes while I'm writing. It's weird but I've already written the last chapter so I still need two more, I'm not panicking, nope not at all. xD Anyways thank you if you've gotten to this point, that means that my story didn't bore you too much and I appreciate it. Till next time!<strong>


	5. The Next day

Kiku groaned softly, his chest was feeling heavy and he could hardly breathe. He slowly opened his eyes and stiffened when he realized where he was and with whom. He was in the same bed with Heracles and not only this but also Heracles was practically laying on top of him. Heracles' right side of the body was on top of Kiku, his arm pressed strongly against his chest, his right leg entwined with his own and his head was resting in the crook of Kiku's neck. He could feel the rhythmic breath of Heracles on his neck, it tickled him. He tried desperately not to laugh and disrupt the other man's peaceful sleep.

Despite his efforts not to wake him up, Heracles stirred and started groaning, nuzzling at the same time into Kiku's neck and breathing in his scent. Kiku blushed holding in his breath and his heart skipped quite a few beats (if that's even possible) while Heracles kept rubbing his nose on the Asian's skin. Soon after, he added a few soft kisses on Kiku's porcelain skin and his hand travelled on his chest. Kiku was at the mercy of Heracles' groping and touching and wondered how things ended up this way. Suddenly Heracles' hands stopped touching so Kiku dared to turn and face Heracles. Heracles was staring at him with his sleepy emerald eyes, for a moment he seemed surprised but he immediately wore his poker face again and got off of Kiku. The Greek man's cheeks were red and his breathing was irregular and before Kiku could say anything, he kissed Kiku's right cheek, mumbled a good morning and run to the bathroom. Kiku was left alone and speechless.

Heracles couldn't believe what had happened; he thought he was with Eliza and he actually assaulted cute and little Kiku, and on top of it, he even got a hard on. But he was so soft and cute and warm and yeah, Heracles couldn't deny it, he was so incredibly sexy. He only knew him for a day but Kiku had managed to make his heart pound like crazy. No no no that wasn't possible, Heracles was in love with Eliza and Eliza alone and not Kiku… but Kiku was… he was as cute as a little kitten; no he was cuter than a kitten and Heracles had a soft spot for cats. He couldn't think anymore, his mind was such a mess so he decided to take a very cold shower for now and take care of his… yeah he desperately needed a cold shower.

Kiku was touching his cheek, still feeling warm the place where Heracles had kissed him. And what was this groping and kissing all about? Kiku wouldn't lie to himself; he liked Heracles, he really and truly liked him, ever since they started talking on the internet. He thought that Heracles felt the same way but when he finally met him, he got the feeling that Heracles was feeling awkward around him, he was upset about something and thought of him as a burden. Something about this was off and Heracles was completely different from what he expected. This wasn't particularly a bad thing but he was sure that Heracles didn't like him at all. So what was all about? Kiku had no idea and this whole situation made him more and more confused.

* * *

><p><strong>If this wasn't a quick update! I didn't plan on writing this but I felt like I should write a short chapter showing how Heracles and Kiku reacted when they realized that they were all over each other and how the two of them duel with their feelings. From here on in, the time will roll quickly, I'll be skipping days and in general the whole week and even more will be in one chapter (if I manage to even make it). I think the next chapter will take a while since I want to be extra careful with it. I just don't know how to fit in all the things I want to write and I don't want it to turn out confusing. But I guarantee that there will be twists in the plot. If you think that the way to their happiness will be an easy one then you're all wrong. A rocky and bumpy road is waiting for them muahahaha. Until next time!<strong>


	6. The One Week

**Be warned that this chapter contains some slightly explicit content, bed time activity and language but nothing too explicit so I'll leave the rating T. However read with caution and skip those parts if you're not comfortable with men kissing and feeling each other up ;)**

Heracles stepped out of the bathroom and started drying his hair with a towel. His tanned, bare skin was damp and drops of water were falling onto the floor making a mess everywhere. That didn't really bother him and he continued walking towards the living room leaving trails of water behind him.

When he got to the living room, Kiku was already there sitting on the couch and drinking tea from a mug, as he couldn't find a teacup anywhere in the kitchen. He already thought it was a miracle there was even tea in this house; the tea was delicious even in the mug so he wouldn't complain about it. Kiku, noticing that he wasn't alone in the room anymore, turned around only to see Heracles stark naked with only a towel around his neck. He blinked a few times and dropped the cup he was holding spilling the tea on the floor, though he didn't even move to clean it up. He was just standing there, goggling at the bare and tanned skin of the Grecian. He finally got back to his senses and shook his head a few times. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "You should really cover with that towel your lower body and not your neck". He felt his cheeks flush and he desperately tried not to stare at a certain place. Heracles looked at his body and realizing he was naked, he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Sorry, I didn't think it would bother you. I always come out of the bathroom naked and my roommate doesn't mind so I totally forgot."

"Well you shouldn't walk around naked, it's not proper and you will also catch a cold." With that Kiku stormed out of the living room and headed to the kitchen to go find something to clean the mess he had caused mumbling something in his native language that Heracles couldn't understand. He was wondering what had happened as he didn't understand why Kiku reacted that way; they were both men so him being naked shouldn't be such a big deal, right? It's not like he hadn't seen _**that**_ before. Could it be that Kiku was attracted to him? He did mention he was gay… Nah, this couldn't be the case, they didn't know each other well enough to develop such feelings. But he could feel it sometimes in the way the Japanese guy reacted, it was kinda cute… Kiku was really cute, like a little Kitty and Heracles found himself wanting to protect him and treasure him. This thought made him blush to his ears. 'Well, I first need to put some clothes on', thought looking at his naked body. He didn't really understand why he had to, but if Kiku was bothered by it, he would comply.

Kiku in the kitchen was having a hard time trying to calm down. His cheeks had turned into a bright red shade and his heart was beating like crazy. He took a deep breath and collapsed on the chair; he just couldn't take the image of the Grecian's bare skin off his mind. His body was muscular and had a nice tan and looked so perfect compared to his scrawny and very pale figure. He closed his eyes tightly, took again a few deep breaths to calm his irregular breathing and prayed to God to help him resist the temptation and not end up pouncing on him. When he calmed down, he sighed deeply and got up to find a paper towel to wipe off the mess he had created in the living room.

* * *

><p>Kiku was kneeling on the floor picking up carefully the broken mug, when Heracles appeared again, wearing clothes this time. He approached Kiku silently and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Do you need help with that?" Kiku jumped and dropped the piece of glass he was holding, he smiled politely and refused his offer, "No, it's ok I can manage." Heracles shrugged and sat on the couch to watch tv and immediately his little kittens climbed on his lap. He lifted the white one and it started licking Heracles' chin and lips, he seemed to enjoy it and squeezed that cute creature in a big hug. Kiku thought he would give everything to be that cat, but unfortunately he was human and Heracles would never hug him with such tender affection much less let Kiku lick his chin and moisten with his kisses Heracles' dry lips.<p>

Kiku was staring again and Heracles noticing he was being watched, turned to face his companion and asked if there was a problem. Kiku blushed and said that everything was ok and he was just looking at the cats because they were so cute. At that Heracles beamed with joy and started giving a lecture at how clever and lovely creatures cats were, that they were pure unlike humans who only cared about money and power. Kiku nodded and sat next to him on the couch and they continued talking about Heracles' favorite subject, cats, when Kiku suddenly felt something weight on his shoulder. That weight was Heracles' head which was resting on his right shoulder. He thought that he looked so cute in his sleep, just like a cat, a huge one really but a cute one all the same. He tried not to move and let him sleep for a while. He stayed there, still and silent listening to the other man's rhythmic breathing until he fell asleep himself.

Three hours later, Kiku opened his eyes. He hadn't had such a peaceful sleep in a long time. He looked at the other man who was still sleeping and a tender smile formed on his face. He looked so cute and innocent in his sleep, like a child, despite his size cause Heracles was a fairly tall young man. Heracles started to wake up and realized he was resting his head on Kiku's shoulder, he rubbed his eyes and Kiku looked at him. "You're finally up" he said chuckling. Heracles frowned a bit and apologized, "Sorry I must have been heavy" and Kiku said it was nothing and he also slept for a while so he was feeling refreshed. Heracles got up and grabbed Kiku's hand. "Let's go" he said mysteriously and dragged the asian man to the door. "Wait, where are we going?". Heracles just smirked, squeezed his hand a little and answered, "You'll see in a bit".

He lead the way to a park nearby, holding Kiku's hand the whole time, causing Kiku to blush to his ears. They finally got there and Heracles released his hand from his grip and flopped onto the grass, he urged Kiku to do the same by patting the ground beside him. Kiku did as he was instructed and sat carefully next to him. "I often come here to take a nap and relax" Heracles said trying to start a conversation. Kiku looked at him and smiled, "it's a nice place, I like it here. Thanks for bringing me with you". They fell into silence once again but none of them minded, they felt comfortable with each other, just sitting there side by side. After a while Heracles moved closer to Kiku and rested his head on the other man's lap. Kiku, startled, tried to push him away but Heracles held his waist firmly to prevent Kiku from running away. He looked up at him and pleaded sleepily, "Lend me your lap for a while… please". Kiku melted seeing his pleading expression, sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement, "Do as you please". Heracles smiled triumphantly and placed his head on Kiku's lap again. Kiku couldn't relax having the guy he had a crush on pressing against his lap, he was afraid that'd give away his feelings but Heracles was already asleep so he tried to calm down and think of something repulsive. He sighed and run his fingers along the sleeping man's hair, he thought he could take a nap as well. He carefully laid his back down as not to wake him and closed his eyes. It was a sunny day and he was feeling hot but he quite enjoyed the sun caressing his skin. The sound of the birds chirping lulled him to a peaceful sleep, a sleep full of wonderful dreams, at least that was what the smile he had on his face was giving away.

* * *

><p>Kiku felt a nudge, opened his eyes and saw Heracles' emerald eyes close to him. He yelped and got up suddenly bumping his head with Heracles'. "Ouch! What was that for?" Heracles grumbled holding the place he was hit. Kiku was holding his forehead as well, "Gomennasai… eh I mean I'm sorry", he mumbled turning beet red. Heracles smiled and ruffled his hair, "You don't need to apologize. Let's get going, it's getting dark". Kiku stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants and followed Heracles who was already on his way home.<p>

When they got home, they had dinner together and talked about mythology, philosophy, cats, cats and cats. Kiku was having a great time with Heracles and wished they could continue being like this and then he suddenly yawned. When he was with Heracles he relaxed so much and slept a lot, something he hadn't done when he was at home. He usually didn't sleep much and that was unlike him.

Heracles yawned as well and dragged Kiku to his bedroom. "Ok let's sleep now", he said and pulled off his clothes right in front of Kiku's eyes, staying with only his boxers like he did the night before. Once again Kiku admired the well chiseled body of the Grecian, flushed when he realized he was staring for umpteenth time and focused on searching in the sack for his pajamas. When he found them, he turned his eyes to Heracles and tried to say something.

"What?" Heracles wondered. "Can you please stop looking at me while I change?" Heracles laughed and closed his eyes. Kiku undressed quickly, being self-conscious of his slim and puny build, changed into his pajamas and crawled under the covers. The taller man flopped next to him and hugged him tightly as he did the night before. Kiku squirmed nervously, "It's hot so please stop sticking so close to me". Heracles only hugged him tighter saying that he didn't want to fall on the floor and with that Kiku sighed and surrendered.

* * *

><p><em>Heracles run his hand lightly over Kiku's silky, soft skin. The other man shuddered but allowed the touch. Touching this soft skin felt so good, so right that he didn't want to remove his hand ever, so he kept teasing the other man, touching him all over. His fingers found their way on his abdomen and then went up to his chest, they lingered there for some moments, teasing the sensitive flesh and finally continued their way upwards until they reached those soft lips. Heracles slid his fingers into the other man's mouth, Kiku gasped in surprise but hesitantly sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them, nipping on them, biting until a moan escaped his mouth. Heracles, unable to bear it anymore, removed his fingers from his mouth, grabbed his slender shoulders and turned Kiku around to face him. He cupped his right cheek with the left hand and with his right he run his thumb over the other cheek, caressing it tenderly. Kiku was taken aback but he didn't try to move away and leaned to his touch. He slowly leaned closer but stopped, he looked right through Kiku's eyes to get his permission. He was granted permission with a simple nod from the other man and united his lips with Kiku's.<em>

Heracles opened his eyes, he turned around and saw that Kiku was sleeping peacefully. 'It was just a dream' he thought disappointed. Wait a minute! He was disappointed? Why would he be disappointed? Heracles eyes widened in the realization and he suddenly gasped. He got up carefully and run to the bathroom to take yet another cold bath. Things were getting complicated as he was starting to fall in love with this man. He thought he wouldn't be able to love again after Eliza but something inside him was changing. He didn't feel pain anymore in his heart, something else was starting to bloom there, and yes, he could clearly recognize this feeling… it surely was affection, if not love.

He felt a sting in his chest, a sting of guilt. He was about to get over a love of years so quickly and he felt he was betraying Eliza in a way. He wished it could at least take him a little longer to erase the feelings he felt for her but this sentiment was rapidly growing inside him, for that he was sure. He sensed that Kiku might like him back, he could tell it by his reactions. Heracles smiled and started thinking about them being together. How wonderful it would be to be with Kiku for the years to come.

And suddenly, another thought crossed his mind that swept away Heracles' smile. He had lied to Kiku, he pretended to be someone else. How could he explain everything to him? He couldn't continue pretending he was someone else, but what if he despised him after that? In his despair he collapsed on the wet floor and hugged his knees. He had to think of way to sort out all this mess with the less possible damage. He hoped that Kiku would be able to forgive him for what he'd done.

* * *

><p>The days continued the same way. Heracles kept having dreams about Kiku and running to the shower. Kiku thought it was very odd behavior. He started thinking that Heracles was disgusted and tired of sleeping with a man and was rushing in the shower to wash the scent of another man off his skin. This thought pained him cause Kiku had seriously come to like that guy. Yeah, he was completely different from Kiku; carefree, too relaxed to the point of people accusing him of being lazy, but despite this, Kiku had realized that there was more to Heracles. He was serious… ahem… at times, he liked art and history and loved to analyze and philosophize things, sometimes more than he should. He really made Kiku relax too and he enjoyed their silences. And his best quality was that he adored cats and cats seemed to love him back. Oh God, this man was a cat magnet, Kiku had realized it the first time he casted his eyes on him. So a man loving and being loved by animals couldn't be a bad guy. At least that was what Kiku thought.<p>

That moment Heracles returned to the room and slipped under the covers again. Kiku pretended he was asleep and tried hard not to run away. He could feel that Heracles was restless next to him, sensing he was trying to do or say something. Perhaps he wanted to chase him out of his bed but didn't want to be rude so he hesitated to do so, but Kiku would never have guessed what was really in the Grecian's mind. He suddenly felt a warm breath tickling the back of his neck and lips on his skin. Dry lips were nipping at his neck and Kiku wanted to scream, but God, it felt so good. With all the self-control he had, he did his best to stifle the groan that was trying desperately to leave his mouth. A hand run on his chest and kept going lower and lower until it reached a place no one else had touched before. Kiku tensed and shook that hand off, he turned and looked at Heracles with eyes shocked and filled with fear. Heracles gasped, he didn't want to be the one to put that look of shock, fear and disappointment on his face. He didn't mean to scare him so much but when he was lying beside him so defenseless, he just couldn't resist. He thought Kiku liked him, that he wanted this but perhaps he had judged him wrong and he didn't like him at all. Now he had rushed and scared him off. He acted without thinking and had ruined everything. What a fool man he was!

Kiku jumped out of bed but Heracles held onto his arm firmly. He had a desperate look on his face. "I'm sorry" he pleaded, "I really didn't mean to attack you in your sleep. I'm the worst. I'm sorry". Kiku examined him for a while that to Heracles felt like ages. Heracles' eyes were honest full of shame, regret and a tinge of… what was that? Hurt? Yes, that was definitely hurt in them. He felt a stab in his chest. He could tell he was really sorry. He then relaxed a little and a soft smile appeared on his lips. He just couldn't stay mad at him. But he really wasn't angry with Heracles, he was shocked with himself. He was possessed by need and lust and didn't want Heracles to find out about this ugly part of him, how desperately he needed this man, how much he longed for his touch and kisses. But no, he couldn't be a coward anymore. It was time to show Heracles how he really felt about him.

He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The other was taken aback by Kiku's straightforwardness for a moment but he immediately kissed him back, thrusting his tongue inside, past the other man's lips, savoring every inch of his mouth. He shot out his arms, wrapped them around Kiku's waist pulling him closer. Kiku run his fingers on Heracles' bare and hairy chest, it was just so perfect. Hesitantly and with shaky fingers, he took hold of Heracles' hand and guided it down, he placed the hand for a moment on his hard cock but he continued his trip further past his balls. Heracles broke the kiss and looked at Kiku, "Are you sure?" he mumbled. He wasn't sure if Kiku was ready for this, a minute ago he was scared, desperately trying to get away from him and now he wanted to take such a huge step. But Kiku nodded without hesitation and Heracles gulped. "Just be gentle… cause it's… it's my f… first time" Kiku stuttered blushing furiously. Heracles just chuckled and smiled lovingly. "Alright then, just leave it to me. I'll be the perfect gentleman and love you tenderly. I promise" and with that he pressed Kiku on the mattress giving him a slow, wet, hot kiss…

* * *

><p>The feeling of a soft and cold leg entangling with his own awoke Heracles from his sleep. That velvety leg belonged to his beloved Kiku. He couldn't believe that what had happened a few hours ago had been actually real but then seeing Kiku sleeping peacefully next to him, bare of any clothing, bruises marring his perfectly white skin and traces of his seed between his thighs was proof enough to realize that their bed time activities had been very much true. He recalled their time together and a red shade tinted his cheeks, a silly smile on his face. He would never have imagined how incredible it'd be to sleep with another man, but after that night with Kiku he was completely amazed. Having the slim body of this man in his arms forever was all he wanted. Yeah, he loved him. He loved him with all his heart. He looked at Kiku's sleeping face; he had his lips slightly parted as if he were waiting for a kiss. Heracles was tempted to press his lips to the sleeping man's soft ones but he suppressed his desire; instead he continued examining the other man. His body was bare of any clothing, his build was slim but Heracles found it extremely beautiful and endearing. He flopped back on the bed and sighed contently. He closed his eyes and immediately started to drift off, dreaming of what he'd do to Kiku next time…<p>

* * *

><p>"…rakles-ku.."<p>

"Heracles-kun". Heracles felt a soft nudge on his shoulder and someone calling his name. Yeah, that was Kiku's voice. He smiled and opened his eyes lazily. He rubbed them a little and looked at Kiku who was frantically still trying to wake him up.

"What's the matter Kiku? What's all this ruckus for?" he groaned drowsily. Heracles liked to sleep till late in the morning when he didn't have classes to attend to and being awaken so early in such a way wasn't what he'd hoped for. He'd much prefer it if Kiku had awoken him with a kiss on the lips. Yeah, that would be perfect. His lush and soft lips on his own would be the ideal way to wake up in the morning. He smiled with this thought. Kiku tried to get his attention. "I'm sorry Heracles-kun, but someone is banging on the door" he said shyly. A loud bang justified his words, Heracles groaned and got out of bed, wore his boxers on and rushed to open the door and give an earful to the rude person who dared to wake him from his peaceful sleep. He tripped on a pile of clothes that was laying on the floor and landed down hurting his elbow in his try to cut the fall. "Fuck" he mumbled rubbing the place he had hit; however, he got up and continued his way to the door, shouting "I'm coming" to whoever was behind his door banging nonstop.

"Will ya stop with all the noise?" Heracles shouted as he opened the door. There, was standing a short, Asian guy with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. His face looked awfully familiar and he then remembered that was his neighbor. He looked really annoyed for some reason, he had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot on the floor, fuming with anger. Heck, Heracles should be the annoyed one, having a lunatic banging on his door at this ungodly hour wasn't what he wanted.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly. The other man snapped after hearing this. He clenched his fists ready to give him a blow but he contained himself. "You really don't know what I'm here for, aru?" he yelled incredulously. Heracles rolled his eyes; "I'm asking so I obviously don't know what you're here for this early in the morning" now Heracles was getting really annoyed with his behavior. He wanted to slam the door right on his face and return to Kiku who was waiting in his bed but the other man started speaking again. "Could you be any more loud aru, when jumping your girlfriend's bones, aru? How many times do you think you've disrupted my sleep just because you decided to engage in shameful activities aru? At least have some decency to be more discreet and quiet aru" he said in one breath. Heracles smiled mischievously upon remembering those 'shameful activities'. He wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible so he said quickly, "I'm sorry it won't happen again" he apologized, clearly not meaning it at all, "so would you be so kind as to get the hell out of here?" he continued rudely. He normally wasn't so rude but being awoken so abruptly early in the morning was annoying the hell out of him and was losing his patience with this man. He then tried to close the door but his neighbor pushed with all his strength keeping it open. "Not so fast, Karpusi. You need to learn some decency aru. If I hear again any moans aru coming from your apartment aru, I swear to God…" and he continued ranting on and on, giving him an earful. But Heracles didn't listen to a word he said and rudely yawned showing he was bored. "Are you listening to me, Karpusi?" he yelled. "Yes, yes" Heracles answered yawning again, "now off you go" he continued shoving him out of his apartment.

"Yao-niisan?" a voice shouted a few steps away from them. Kiku had just stepped into the hall and was utterly shocked upon seeing the brother he hadn't seen in years right there at Heracles' doorstep. What was his brother doing here in the first place? Yao heard his name and looked at the direction of where Kiku was standing. He recognized his little brother, shoved Heracles aside and run to embrace his brother. "Kiku, I can't believe you're here aru" he squeezed the poor man tighter and Kiku thought he'd suffocate. "Why did you leave without saying anything aru?" He finally released him from his tight grip and looked at his eyes. "Father and mother have being worrying sick about you aru". Kiku bit his lower lip, his brother's words a stab in his heart. He knew he was wrong for leaving but he was young and foolish back then. He realized the mistake he'd made later but he just couldn't face them. He'd go back and say what? I was in the neighborhood and decided to come by? He couldn't do that, so he never returned home and years went by without seeing any of them. "Are they well?" he only asked. Yao cracked a faint smile, "Yeah they're ok aru, but you should go see them aru". Kiku smiled back and nodded, "I will, one day. I promise. But you, what are you doing here?"

Yao remembered why he was in the apartment so early in the morning and started yelling again. "Last night, this guy's woman wouldn't shut up aru. I kept banging on the wall but the moans instead of stopping where getting louder and louder aru. How many times do I have to tell him to keep quiet every time he brings his wenches over aru…" he stopped mid-phrase seeing the unkempt and disheveled look on both of them. Heracles was wearing only his underwear; he wouldn't expect anything else from that Casanova but Kiku… that was unlike him. His little brother's cheeks were flushed red, the top of his pajamas buttoned up wrong revealed that he rushed to put it on and the bottom clearly didn't match the top and was way too big for the short little Kiku. All those things clicked into his mind and he yelped pointing at Kiku. "Don't tell me you where the one grunting and groaning last night aru?" he screamed bringing his hand on his mouth. He was scandalized. He turned on his heels and launched at Heracles. "You scoundrel! What have you done to my little brother aru?" He tried to give a blow on his jaw but Heracles managed to avoid it at the last moment. Kiku rushed between them trying to separate them. He took hold of his brother's hands and whispered softly. "Yao-niisan, Heracles didn't force me into anything. I wanted it to happen cause I prefer men to women. So don't snap at him." He was really embarrassed; his cheeks were beet red and his eyes fixed on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. Yao melted, he put his arms around him. "It's ok aru. I'm sorry I yelled." He turned his face at Heracles and gave him a deadly glare. "And you, if you dare hurt my baby brother aru, I'll tear you to pieces aru and feed you to the dogs aru." He kissed Kiku's temple and left, slamming the door behind him.

Heracles walked to the living room with Kiku following suit and flopped on the couch. "You have one hell of a brother" he exclaimed. "I'm exhausted just talking to him" he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. Kiku sat next to him. Heracles opened his eyes and smiled mischievously. He slid his arm around Kiku's shoulders and brought him closer. He leaned in for a kiss, sealing those delicious lips with his own. He tasted his sweet mouth over and over until he broke the kiss to take a breath. He slipped one hand under the other man's shirt and leaned in again when someone barged into the room. That someone was his roommate, Alfred. Damn! This guy always had the worst timing. Kiku immediately broke free from Heracles' arms straightening his clothes. He was so embarrassed to be seen in such compromising situation and wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there forever.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked giving one of those silly laughters of his. Heracles crossed his arms annoyed and snapped back at him, "Yes, you are. What are you doing here anyway? Have Mr. Iceberg melted already?" Heracles cut directly to the point. Alfred sighed deeply and fell back on the couch next to Heracles, a furrow creasing his brows. "No, not yet but I think he's starting to crack. If only that stubborn Brit could just listen to what other people have to say…"

"Who's starting to crack, Jones?" Arthur appeared in the room. Heracles' eyes widened in surprise. Have Arthur been standing there all along? And did he just hear Jones? So no Alfred anymore… then things were far from good between those two. Not that he really blamed Arthur. Damn Alfred was such a player, bringing Arthur to his wits end every time; he was surprised he even put up with his fooling around time and again. He wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with him once and for all and well, Heracles couldn't blame him for that. Alfred should learn to be more faithful. Well, Heracles wasn't exactly the example of decency, he himself had his adventures and fooling around but he could proudly say that he was faithful and could devote to one person.

"Mr. Iceberg's certainly not melting or cracking at all" he continued in a sharp tone that could send shivers down your spine and break bones. Heracles bit his lower lip; so he was standing there all along and he'd heard everything after all. Shoot, he definitely didn't want to anger that man. He had had enough with Kiku's brother before, he didn't want to risk getting into an argument again so soon. "Hey Arthur, no offence man, okay?" he laughed nervously, trying to pacify him. Arthur fixed his eyes on Heracles, "None taken, Karpusi" he spat curtly. He sat on the armchair across the couch and crossed his legs and arms, not a very good sign. This man was pissed. "My problem doesn't lie with you, but with this bloody rake, this excuse of a man" he said referring to Alfred. He sighed in relief, he wasn't really annoyed with what he had said.

Kiku who was sitting on the other side of Heracles read that the atmosphere around him was getting really ominous. He didn't want to get caught in the storm that was surely coming, he really hated fights so he decided to retreat in Heracles room and take his time fixing his unkempt self, giving time to those people solve their problems. "Ahem" he tried to get their attention "perhaps I should go fix my appearance." He was really embarrassed being in pajamas and someone else's no less; because the bottom belonged to Heracles who was much taller than him and he bet he looked really silly in it. Without waiting to get a response, he scurried to the room and away from the living room where the tension was hanging in the air.

Alfred remembering Kiku, he winked at Heracles. "How are you two doing? Have you fucked him yet?" he said playfully. Heracles raised an eyebrow at his friend, "We were doing fine until you came and I believe it's none of your business if I fucked him or not." Alfred burst into laughter again patting his friend on the back and putting his arm around his shoulders. "Way to go, you beast! It's written all over your face that you had a good fuck." Heracles removed said arm from him. "Still none of your business."

Arthur who was watching silently the scene before him, cut into the conversation. "Who's this?" Heracles desperately wanting to get their attention away from him and Kiku tried to change the subject. "We'll talk about him later. Now let's solve the issue at hand. Won't you please forgive this dumb fuck for one last time?" Heracles pleaded. Alfred batted his eyelids trying to act cute and seconded what his friend had said, "Yes. Please forgive me, my little cute pancake." Heracles couldn't believe what he had just heard. Arthur… a 'little cute pancake'? That was the joke of the century. He wanted to fall onto the floor and roll all over the place laughing but he contained himself for he didn't want to piss the Brit more than he already was. He only allowed a small smile on his lips. Arthur cut him with a glare, "You have a problem, Karpusi?" Heracles tried hard to stop smiling but it was nearly impossible. However he managed to mumble "no, not at all, Arthur". The other man hmped and turned his attention to Alfred. "Forgive what exactly, Jones? Finding you and two other men in bed engage in obscene deeds?" It was a threesome? Alfred didn't say a word about it being a threesome. This time this idiot surpassed himself, no wonder Arthur was furious. Well Heracles wouldn't interfere anymore, he'd wash his hands of this situation and leave his stupid friend to fix things on his own.

He stood up. "I'm gonna step to my room for a while to check on Kiku. In the meantime, you talk things over and try to make up, alright?" and with that he disappeared in his room. There he found Kiku sitting on his bed already dressed. His black hair was neatly combed, not a single stray strand on him, his clothes straightened and spotless. God, this man was so beautiful it drove him crazy! He wanted to hold that slender body down and do unspeakable things to it there and then; to mess his neatly combed hair, dishevel and wrinkle his perfectly ironed shirt. He licked his lips and approached him. Cupping his cheek he crashed his lips to Kiku's, drawing him in a passionate kiss. He put his arms around him and caressed his back bringing his hands lazily down until they slid under his pants. He squeezed and massaged the round flesh, running slowly a finger down his crease.

Kiku suddenly broke the kiss and freed himself from Heracles' torturous touch. A deep crimson shade colored his cheeks and his breathing was irregular, he was clearly embarrassed. "Not now. It's morning and there are people outside." Kiku said firmly. Heracles resigned and hugged him tightly. "We can at least lie down and snuggle, can't we?" he said full of hope in his eyes. "That we can do" he answered and both got into bed holding each other closely. It was pure bliss for Heracles, that was all he wanted. He had made up his mind. He'd tell Kiku the whole truth. About the lie, about his true identity, about everything and anything and that in the end he'd come to love him for real. He hoped that he would forgive him for what he'd done and accept his feelings. But what if Kiku got angry with him and reject him? He wouldn't bear being left alone, broken hearted for a second time in such a short time, that would crash him completely. No, there was no backing down, he wouldn't run away from this situation anymore. He wanted to have a relationship with Kiku and a relationship based on lies was bound to crumble sooner or later. Yeah, he would tell the whole truth and do everything right for once.

He turned to face Kiku. "I have something to say to you, but promise me you won't hate me and that you'll forgive me." Kiku caressed his cheek to reassure him, "I could never hate you. I promise I'll forgive you no matter what." Heracles smiled and brought Kiku's hand to his lips and place a soft kiss. "I…" he started, "I… I have done… something wrong. You see, I didn't tell…" the sound of his cellphone ringing interrupted him. Who the hell was now? He stood up and grabbed his phone from the side table. He read the number of his foster mother on the screen. "Sorry Kiku… I'll be a moment" he said and answered the call. "Good morning, Mother… What? Come home? Why?... Is there an emergency?... Okay, okay I get it, don't worry." He shut the phone, sighed and flopped back on the bed. He stayed there for a few moments and then he decided to break the silence. "Kiku, I must go home for a couple of days" he said tiredly. "I know you have to leave tomorrow, but could you please stay a few more days? I really need to talk to you." Kiku sensed he wanted to tell him something important. He run his schedule in his mind. He didn't have any work to do for a while so it wouldn't hurt to spend a few more days there. "I'll be waiting for you. You be a good boy and go see your parents" he bowed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Heracles smiled and got up, he needed to pack a few things for his trip back home. He went from one place to another trying to get all the things he needed. When the task was done, he called to book a ticket, fortunately there was a flight soon and he'd be home by noon. He took his bag and headed out with Kiku by his side. He stopped to inform the other two imbeciles that he'd be away for a couple of days and that Kiku would be staying for a few more days. He took Kiku by the arm and both hurried to the airport and make it in time for the flight.

**Long time no see guys. Well, I did mention that the next chapter would take a while but I never thought it'd take almost a year (happy new year by the way lol). Last year was really tough for me and the last thing on my mind was to continue with the story but 2012 is behind now and since I don't want to leave things half done, I decided to sit down and write something. And the result was this crappy chapter. Man, that was embarrassing! I'm really not cut out for writing these things. Anyway, let's cross fingers that the next update won't take another year haha. And lastly, I'm thankful if you read till this point, I know my story is silly but still thanks. Kisses!**


End file.
